This World of Counterparts: Tom and Tamara
by RickestRick
Summary: What would happen if the Tom met his counterpart? No smut yet; but it is coming!
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring and she thought she saw Tori making out with some weirdo on the couch. She would've rather been anywhere else but of course Ell had guilt tripped her into coming. She looked down into her red cup and swished the liquid around it smelled acrid and little black specks were floating in it, probably cigarette ash she thought with a mental sigh. The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders and tipped the rest of liquid down her throat. She relished the burn as it traveled down to fuel her continued tipsiness. The girl with a hoodie and a red cup in her hand turned around to get more booze from the keg. When she tripped over the overturned rug. Time seemed to slow as she watched her mistake unfold. You dumb drunken idiot the girl told herself as her fall toward the ground seemed inevitable. Imagining the laughter she closed her eyes.

"Ouff!" A noise escaped her mouth as someone caught her and hauled her back to her feet. She opened her eyes swaying and started chuckling. "Hey thanks you just saved me from a lot of embarrassment."

"Oh no problem, my joy to help a lady out." The boy wearing a green hoodie and messy brown hair laughed along with her.

"What's your name gallant knight?" She asked.

"Oh Edward, but my friends call me Edd." The browned eyed and brown haired artist smiled and offered the same question, "What's your name fair maiden?"

"Ha, my name is Tamara and to be honest I'd rather be any place else. In fact I might leave pretty soon and ditch my dumb friends." Tamara rubbed her left arm which held the red solo cup with her right. Edd looked a little crestfallen and gave Tamara a pouty look. "Aw come on the night's not even close to being over plus I know someone who would want to meet you." Edd said while looking deep into her non existent eyes as they moved to her spiky ponytail. "Would you wait here while I go get him?"

"Oh fine Edd, but he better not be a douche with some hard line." Edd laughed and just told her to wait.

Tamara looked around as she waited for Edd to return with her prince charming and saw Tori. She was indeed making out with some hair horned guy in a red hoodie. The pair was smushed up against a corner, Tamara made a face of disgust and glanced away. But where was Ell and Matilda? Tamara had time to ponder. Most likely knowing Matilda she would be in the bathroom admiring the reflection telling herself she was looking goooood! Man that creeped Tamara out.

Now Ell was a different story, she always did what was best for her friends and was the least crazy of all of them except when it came to her cola. Ell was probably making friends with all the party outcast just chatting it up. Tamara was shaken out of her thoughts when a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Tamara!" She rolled her er- eyes and started waving her hand in the direction of the voice. Edd was hauling a taller guy in a blue hoodie and checkered tennis shoes. Tamara still couldn't see this guys face. Edd reached her slightly out of breath with the exertion of pulling the bigger guy behind him. "Hey Tamara this is my disgruntled friend Tom, sorry for his rudeness he's very very sorry. Right Tom?" The man huffed and his back was still turned to Tamara but she could see his spiky hair. She wondered how much hair gel he used. Edd elbowed his friend.

"Edd I don't need your help, I can pick up girls on my own." Oddly Tom's voice reminded Tamara of her own.

"Just take one look at her you bloody buffoon." Edd retorted. Tamara was getting a little pissed at this point but still receptive. Tom took a quick glance at her from behind his shoulder, but too quick for her eyes to meet his.

But Tom had seen hers. Behind Edd Tom's heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

Suddenly Edd let out a squawk as he was pushed out of the way and Tom's hands were on her shoulders. Tamara flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. When she felt that Tom wasn't going to do anything she opened her "eyes". What she saw made her black pools go even wider. Blackness, empty cold blackness.

"No. It's-it's impossible." Tamara's voice trembled. The two stood looking into each other's eyes inches apart. "Yea I thought so too." Tom moved back a bit and surveyed her and she did the same. From each of their Ska themed shoes to the tops of their spiky hair, "This is really really weird." The duo said in unison. Tamara shook her head and said "Okay on the count of three say your favorite alcohol." Tom nodded and they began to count down. "One, Two, Three.. Smirnoff!"

"Alright now favorite flavored Smirnoff." They narrowed their eyes and began to count down again. "One, Two, Three.. Flavored alcohols for pussies!" They stared into each other's eyes narrowing them to almost a squint till the anticipation could've been cut with a knife. Then they busted out laughing "Ah Ha-ha!" Tamara and Tom were bent over holding their stomachs and tears were dripping out of their eye holes. Tom sobered first wiping a tear from his face and he watched the seemingly girl version of him try and stop laughing. Tom smiled and thought she looked pretty cute. Tamara even as she stifled her laughter thought Tom was pretty cute with those black eyes and awkward smile. There was a moment of silence as the awful party music played in the background.

Tom put a hand behind his spiky hair and ruffled it. "Hey, um," Tom stopped and looked down with a little laugh and faint blush had crept into his cheeks.

Yep, thought Tamara, Tom can't get any cuter.

"Do you wanna, maybe go out with me tomorrow? I-I mean you don't have to but I'd love to treat you too some coffee or whatever you like." Tom looked at Tamara with those puppy dog eye sockets. "Well sorry but I'm gonna have to decline." Tom's mouth opened and he looked heart broken. "How about I come home with you tonight, and you treat me to whatever you want tomorrow instead?" Tamara had sidled up to Tom and was looking deep into his ebony eyes. "You really mean it? You want to leave with me, Tom Ridgewell?" Tom was being skeptical. "Well yea who else here is cool enough to have Ska shoes?" Tamara laughed and elbowed Tom a little. "Come on let's find our friends and leave, this party's lame anyway, I'd rather get shitfaced at home."


	2. Tom and Tamara find their friends

"Hey Tamara I found Edd, and eh, Ell apparently!" Tom's voice rose above the noise. "Sweet!" Tamara shouted back. "I'll go find Matilda and look for your friend Matt!" Tamara went to the one place she thought Matilda had been for most of the night and the only place with mirrors: the bathroom. Tamara went to the bathroom and groaned when she saw the long line. "Fuck this." Tamara muttered as she went to the front of the line and began asking if any of them had seen a particular ginger girl.

"Hey Edd and uh, Ell have you seen Tord anywhere? I mean most of the time I could give a fuck less but I've met someone and we've decided this party's lame." Tom asked the couple, both who had cans of cola in hand. The girl, Ell, turned and said to Edd, "I don't remember seeing Tord, he's the red hoodie guy with the passion for guns, right?" Edd nodded. "I don't remember seeing him since he left us to hang at the beer pong table when we got here Tom. Sorry." Edd said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright Edd and uh, Ell thanks. Stay around here please. I've got one, or maybe two communists to find." Tom said thoughtfully. "You shouldn't call Tord that, you know how he hates it!" Tom rolled his blacked eyes and walked away towards the beer pong table hoping for the first time ever to see a red hoodie.

Only one person in the line had said anything remotely useful and that was: "oh yeah that hot red head was hot, I think she went upstairs maybe. Whoa she was hot, in like a cute way, you know?" Tamara had shut him up after that and had headed upstairs.

Upstairs; the place where the pot heads and apparently hot gingers roam. Tamara saw the two green overcoats and rolled her blacked eyes in exasperation and relief if you can combine those. They were in the corner both looking into hand held mirrors making different expressions. Every few seconds they would trade mirrors and comment on each others expressions giggling. Tamara retched and proceeded to get the pair.

Matilda looked up long enough from herself to notice Tamara walking towards her.

"Oh hey Tamara!" Matilda shouted. Matt leaned over "Who's that?" he pointed at the girl with the wince and the blue hoodie. "Oh that's Tamara she's my friend." Matilda replied. "Oh. Hey Tamara Matilda's friend!" Matt started waving and shouting too. Tamara put a hand over her face and shook her head.

"My god Matilda." Tamara said to herself putting hand up to cover her face, one of her fingers accidently falling into her empty eye sockets. She walked over and met the pair who were still waving, giggling, and making other annoying Matilda and who ever that other ginger was, probably Matt noises. Matilda started rambling as soon as Tamara had entered ear range. "Hey Tamara! Hey-hey meet my new friend Matt, he's ginger too and he's tall and-and-"

"Matilda stop rambling it creeps me out!" Tamara shouted in attempt to quiet Matilda's ramblings. "Ok.." Matilda said degenerately. Matt frowned and put an arm around Matilda's shoulders. "And you're Matt? Tom's friend?" Tamara said addressing the other ginger. "Oh yes my name's Matt. Also everyone says I'm awesome!" Matt seemed to ramble as well. "Uh huh ok, well if you guys have nothing better to do Tom and I and the others are waiting to leave the party downstairs." Tamara looked at them and waited for a response got a nodd, then nodded back and headed downstairs.

"Well Matt, I guess I've got to go. It was really nice meeting you.." Matilda trailed off as she turned to leave. "Wa-Wait! Would you like to see my mirror collection? I've got yellow ones, glittery ones, even white ones!" Matt smiled his best smile. Matilda laughed, "Of course I want to see your mirror collection Matt! Let's go and make the others hurry."

"We both know they won't." Matt and Matilda went downstairs laughing.

Tom went to the table where beer pong was being played and nudged one of the players, a bloke with hair like waves coming off the sides of his face and a beautiful complexion for a guy. "Hey a man in a red hoodie was seen around here, do you know where he went?"

"Do you mean Red Leader? He likes to wear a red hoodie while he's pretending to be a citizen." The bloke said staring carefreely in the distance.

This caught the attention of the man standing next to the bloke.

"Wait Red who? Just where did this man go?" Tom asked. But he never got a response, Tom was shoved against a wall by a guy with eyebrows that seemed to come off his face and a cigarette dangerously close to burning Tom's cheek.

"Why are you bothering my friend here huh? You better just get back before I do something I regret."

The other bloke whom eyebrow guy was defending came back only to place a hand on his shoulder. This calmed eyebrow and some of the fire left his eyes. "Paul it's fine, just let him up. He was just asking if I knew where some guy in a red hoodie went. Come on Paul, just let him go. Please?" "Paul" got his cigarette from his mouth flicked the ash on the floor then spoke. "He's outside. Don't mess with him either." Tom gave one last look at Paul then hurried outside.

"Here Communist! Here-Here Communist-Communist!" Tom called out into the dark. He squinted and could barely make out two shapes. That must be Tord and Tamara's friend, Tom thought. He waited a second longer and saw the two shapes come into view. One was a dishevel Tord with blinking eyes and the other was a shapely figure wearing fishnets under shorts with a red hoodie, and matching hair horn. That look wouldn't work on anyone else, was Tom's thought on the issue before turning and heading back inside.


End file.
